


PINTO《选择》后续

by Whoremaster7



Category: Margin Call (2011), This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoremaster7/pseuds/Whoremaster7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>继《选择》之后<br/>Peter和FDR开始了互相欺骗<br/>Peter的身份也远远不止是个金融师</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

选择后续（一）  
“Zoe，有把狙击枪正对着我的后脑勺”Peter左手刚甩过一把方向盘拐进一个单行道，右手飞快地拨通电话  
    “还是把M107，你玩的真大”电话那边被塞进了手枪扣动扳机的声音  
    “这次可不怪我”Peter一脚踩下油门停住，车轮和地面摩擦出刺耳的声音：“把FDR的位置给我”  
    “你赶不上了Peter”Zoe偏头夹住手机，把手枪重新插进腰间  
     Peter承认他有一刻是确实慌了：“你总能把事情做的很好”  
     “谢谢夸奖Mr. Sullivan ”Zoe将马尾轻轻向后一扬

——  
     “我现在就可以打爆你的头，在你的手下扣动在房扳机之前”FDR对于对方的条件却并没有感到意外，这又不是第一次了，只是是唯一一次有人查到了他的男朋友  
    “无所谓，”男人耸了耸肩：“他总是得陪我死的，还能让一个小特工伤心算来还是我赚了”  
     FDR慢慢在房间里踱步，他在试着拖延时间，可是他的耳机对面却是一片死寂。  
      “你已经被CIA卖了你还没有发现吗”男人有些好笑的看着FDR，转笔的方式和Peter几乎如出一辙。无聊，懒散  
      FDR伸手扯下自己的耳机：“谢谢提醒先生”带着他的专业绅士，咬重了“先生”二字的同时他突然趴下，直接溜进床底，疯狂的子弹把窗户射的破碎，几个像炸药的东西被扔进了房间，然而并没有什么爆炸，而是一缕缕熏人的白烟  
FDR想骂一句“FUCK”却根本骂不出，天蓝色的双眼被生理盐水打湿看不清眼前的一切。机枪的扫射除了增大烟雾以及令人恶心的气味没有一点用。FDR清楚那个变态绝对没有被射中，他要么逃走了要么还躲在房间里的某一处和他一样。FDR右手握紧枪柄，左手捂住口鼻隔绝刺鼻的味道——虽然那并没有什么卵用。眼泪从眼眶里不停的被刺激涌出。上一次哭的这么厉害还是十多年前刚进入CIA的培训——在催泪瓦斯的轰击下背出自己的每个手机号，而FDR为了避免被派对上的姑娘发现，手机号多的数不清  
十多年后FDR又遇到了该死的催泪瓦斯，还好不用背手机号，FDR就这么自我安慰  
还好玻璃碎的很彻底，FDR并没有在痛苦中挣扎太久。他谨慎的从床下一点点挪出，慢慢靠向大门，离开之前顺手拣起一颗地上的子弹，略带同情的看了眼被糟蹋的房间  
——  
男人轻轻推开衣柜门，同样拣起一颗子弹，坐在窗台上玩弄  
——  
“你居然还活着” Tuck终于重新用手机联系上了FDR  
“Dude，能说句好听的吗，我的手机被毁掉了，怎么不感动我能记得你的手机号”FDR一边用纸巾擦干净自己的生理盐水，一边用沙哑的声音回答  
“你的声音怎么回事，老天，你不会真干了那……”  
“闭嘴Tuck”FDR立刻打断他的话：“是有人救了我，别把这事告诉Peter”  
Tuck含糊的应诺了声  
“你还记得几年前的 07 吗”FDR皱下眉头，手指翻转着子弹  
“记得，可是他们已经有七年没有动静了”Tuck回答着：“当初可把我们弄得够呛”  
“我想我是被他们救了”FDR捏紧手中的子弹  
Tuck愣着盯住显示屏：“什么？”  
“我捡到了留下来的子弹，和以前的一模一样，我坚信它是独一无二的”FDR慢慢走到自家的楼下停下了脚步：“我想他们回来了，救下我是想继续和我门玩一场”  
Tuck撇下嘴沉默了会儿突然道：“Dude，也许你该想想你的男朋友是怎么躲过射杀的，他只是个金融师”  
——  
FDR踏进家门的时候Peter正从显示屏那移开了目光：“你怎么搞的？”   
FDR现在的样子确实算不上出门时的光彩，领带歪歪扭扭的挂在脖子上，更不要说全是灰的衣服和红的发肿的眼睛  
“回来的时候开车的开进了一个全是灰的老仓库，恰好没有人提醒我要关窗”  
Peter又转过身面对着他的数据，正常的不对劲  
FDR轻轻走进了几步：“你没遇见什么不对劲的吗”  
Peter站起身右手指自然的插进FDR的指缝，唇角擦过FDR的耳廓：“如果说跟踪我的车的话，我甩掉了他们”  
FDR偏过头主动吻上Peter  
——  
“FDR，老变态派去追踪Peter的渣滓被别人干掉了，一个俄罗斯人，拿着M107，是远程锁定”  
——


	2. PINTO《选择》后续（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是丢一章专门的肉而已

二  
FDR细碎的呻吟从双齿间溢出，后穴贪婪的吸允着Peter还未完全进入的性器，双腿缠上Peter的腰间，想要进一步吞没那根老二。  
Peter如以往那样亲吻允吸FDR胸前挺立的红缨，舌尖挑起一缕银丝。和温柔相反的是下半身的粗暴，不再是一点点的捅进，挺身将性器插入毫无防备的FDR体内，不等他适应过来便开始快速的抽插，每一次却偏偏避开那点。Peter很少生气，他是个性格很好的人，而他看到那张喊着自己名字高潮的嘴差一点就会去含别人的老二，那堪称完美的舌尖差一点就要去舔舐别人的铃口，正流淌着几缕滤液的口差一点就会含满别人的精液。最可气的是他必须装作什么都不知道，听着自己的爱人对自己撒谎还必须假装当真，他只能用另一个手法来发泄，肉体的击打撞击，和断续的喘息  
“操！不是那里！”FDR在第四次戏弄后才终于有了力气骂出来  
Peter从不舍的后穴中抽出了自己的性器，不适的后穴被空虚填满，在Peter眼前不断的收缩，淫水使粉嫩的穴口添了些色情  
FDR左手撑着Peter的肩膀支起身子，右手食指摸索着后穴的褶皱，一点点捋平，已经被扩充的足够的后穴很轻松的接受一根食指。  
FDR一点点摸索着那点，突然双腿猛地合拢，布满水雾的蓝眼睛祈求的看向Peter。  
Peter只觉得自己的老二越发的肿胀，但他还是用眼神拒绝了FDR  
FDR有些恼怒的看向Peter，向自己的后穴又增加了一根手指，接着慢慢俯身，灵活的舌头舔舐着Peter的性器，一点一点的吞没着。  
Peter重重的喘着气，突然把手伸向FDR的插进后穴的手指，猛地向里一推。FDR猝不及防的被直击那点，口中的性器也一下子吞没到底。  
FDR并没有在那之后把手抽出，而是轻柔着那点。舌头舔过Peter的每一寸性器，直到Peter的精液杠杆擦过他的脸射在床上  
Peter用手指拭去FDR的右脸上残留着的精液，再包裹着FDR.口中的滤液，一同插入后穴，这次Peter没有捉弄FDR，将再次勃起的性器一次性直插入FDR，每次都准确的击打着那点  
“嗯……啊”FDR的老二早在之前就被折磨的肿胀，不出多久便缴械投降，释放的一瞬间后穴猛地收缩，Peter也倒吸了一口气，射在FDR体内  
Peter将释放后的性器慢慢挪出了FDR的身体。  
白色的浊液部分残留在穴内，部分流在大腿之间  
Peter右手不轻不重的捏弄着FDR的臀部，左手放在FDR大腿之间，时不时用指尖划过后穴边缘的皮肤。累的不行的FDR也只能用无力的挪动来拒绝  
等到FDR的呼吸变得平稳了，Peter才轻轻支起身，吻上FDR的右眼


End file.
